This invention relates to a switch actuating mechanism and more particularly to an electric switch mechanism for use in association with an electric switch for monitoring the position of a fluid control valve.
In various fire sprinkler installations it is considered at least desirable and in some instances compulsory due to legislation to monitor that various valves of the hydraulic system are in a normal operating position and are not in some other position that might render them ineffective.
Thus, a water supply line for a sprinkler system may be fitted with an on-off valve which can be put to the off position for various maintenance reasons. However, for the sprinkler system to be effective that valve must be returned to the on position after the maintenance is completed. Since errors might occur it has become at least desirable that a means is provided for monitoring whether that valve is in the on or off position. Such monitoring may be conducted remotely such as at a distant fire station.
It is relatively easy matter to provide an electrical circuit incorporating a switch which can be actuated by some movement of a valve operator to become an open or closed circuit. However, maintenance on the switch itself may be required or the switch may need to be removed for some reason and it is conceivable that a human error might occur rendering the sprinkler system unable to operate but which, to a casual observer, appears to be in full working order.
In many other instances besides fire sprinkler systems similar problems may arise such as at oil refineries and on ships.